At the end of the day
by Sunday03
Summary: OneShot Extrait: "Il la regarda, des questions plein la tête. Elle devait être folle, elle ne devait pas voir qu'il avait menti : il savait la raison de sa venue. Il ne pouvait simplement pas la lui avouer. ... Ce n'est pas comme si sa demande était un supplice : être seul avec elle c'était tout ce qu'il y avait d'agréable. Il s'installa de nouveau à ses côtés."


_Love__isn't always easy. Sometimes, soulmates can't be together even if they love each other. Sometimes, life takes away the one. Sometimes love is the quiet voice__at the end of the day__thinking 'I want to stay'__, but saying 'goodbye'. Rarely, love happens. _

_-K_

Kate Beckett venait de passer deux jours éprouvants – et c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Et pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle avait maintes fois changé de position, prenant grand soin de ne pas réveiller l'homme à ses côtés. L'homme – son petit ami ! C'était bien comme ça qu'elle devrait le qualifier, mais rien n'y faisait : elle n'arrivait pas à le dire. Il partageait son lit, ça c'était certain sa vie, ça elle n'en était pas si sûre. Leur relation se résumait à des nuits de pleine passion, quelques dîners ''romantiques'' et quelques sorties en ''amoureux''. Mais il ne connaissait pas ses plus grands secrets, il ne connaissait pas ses plus profondes blessures : il ne la connaissait pas.

Elle tourna la tête pour regarder l'heure affichée sur son radioréveil et la retourna pour s'assurer qu'il dormait. Elle sortit du lit et enfila un jogging, laissa un petit mot expliquant brièvement où elle se trouvait : si jamais il se réveillait pendant son absence. Elle accrocha ses cheveux et se saisit de ses clés ainsi que de son cellulaire, puis franchit la porte de son appartement en silence.

Richard Castle s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça. On l'avait pourtant prévenu que suivre une équipe de la criminelle ne serait pas de tout repos. Les deux jours passés l'avait vidé de toute son énergie, même écrire il ne s'en sentait pas la force – même si avec tous ces événements il avait des milliers de scénarios en tête. Il avait donc passé la majeure partie de sa soirée à attendre le sommeil qu'il méritait amplement. Il n'était pas venu.

Il n'était pas venu mais lui était venu. Il cherchait encore la raison de sa présence sur ces marches. Tout ce qui lui venait en tête était un sentiment d'inachevé. Et à bien y réfléchir il savait ce qu'il avait laissé d'inachevé et c'était là la seule raison de sa présence ici.

**« Vraiment, je ne te félicite pas, Richard Edgar Castle ! Non, vraiment pas. »**

Il prit une gorgée de son café – étonnamment encore chaud – et lâcha un long soupir.

**« A quoi ça te sert d'être là, hein ? Tu n'es même pas monté. Tu es juste pathétique et stupide. Oui, un parfait idiot ! »**

**« Vous parlez tout seul, maintenant, Castle ? »**

La voix, qu'il n'avait pas eu de peine à reconnaitre, parvenant de derrière lui le fit sursauter. Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'elle s'était assise sur les marches à ses côtés. Il ne répondit pas à sa question, et en silence lui tendit le second gobelet qu'il avait amené avec lui.

**« J'ai pris comme d'habitude. »**

**« Merci. »** Fut tout ce qu'elle dit, avec un sourire, quand elle se saisit du gobelet.

Le silence n'eut pas le temps de prendre place puisqu'après avoir pris une gorgée de sa boisson, Kate reprit la parole.

**« Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes là ?** **»**

Il tourna rapidement la tête vers elle, et avec une réelle inquiétude dans son regard, répondit par une autre question.

**« Votre café est froid ? Prenez le mien, ce n'est pas la même chose mais il est toujours chaud. »**

Beckett rigola tout en faisant un signe négatif de la tête et prit une seconde gorgée, Castle redirigea son visage vers la rue face à eux. Cette fois elle laissa le silence se faire. Après quelques minutes, c'est lui qui prit la parole.

**« Je ne sais pas. »**

**« Vous ne savez pas quoi ? »**

**« Depuis combien de temps je suis ici. Je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi je suis ici. Dé… Je… Je suis désolé. »**

Castle se leva sans un seul regard vers Beckett. Elle ne comprenait rien : il était assis là, sur les marches devant si immeuble depuis assez longtemps pour avoir perdu la notion du temps. Il ne l'avait pas prévenue de sa présence et pourtant il lui avait apporté un café, son café. Tout cela pour finir par dire qu'il était désolé et qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi il était là ? Elle attrapa sa main et chuchota :

**« Je le sais, moi. ****»**

Il la regarda, des questions plein la tête. Elle devait être folle, elle ne devait pas voir qu'il avait menti : il savait la raison de sa venue. Il ne pouvait simplement pas la lui avouer. Elle lui tira le bras afin de le faire se rassoir et avant qu'il ne proteste :

**« S'il vous plait, Castle. S'il vous plait, restez encore un peu. »**

Ce n'est pas comme si sa demande était un supplice : être seul avec elle c'était tout ce qu'il y avait d'agréable.

Il s'installa de nouveau à ses côtés, et elle lui serra plus fort sa main. Elle ne chuchota pas quand elle ajouta :

**« Moi aussi, j'avais besoin de finir ma journée avec vous. »**

Elle jeta un regard à son écrivain puis lui sourit, posant la tête sur son épaule.

Il ferma les yeux réalisant qu'elle avait compris dès le début la raison de sa présence, alors qu'un sourire identique à celui de sa muse s'affichait sur son visage.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu. Alors, pour replacer - au cas où - cette scène prend fin du double épisode de la saison 03. Ca faisait longtemps que je voulais écrire quelque chose en partant de là. Et l'idée que j'avais, avant, revenait au même puisqu'ils finissaient leurs soirées ensemble. J'espère que ça vous a plu, même si c'est loin de la série. N'hésitez pas à commenter (:_


End file.
